Vampires
by nwcam01
Summary: Young Akari Tsuchi finds himself falling deep in love with the very enemy he hated most; a vampire.


Vampires- A Yaoi

"Vampires. That one word alone has various meanings, like bloodsuckers, evil spirits, and fangs. Our definition here at the academy is simple. Vampire equals enemy. If you see one before you're trained, you run. If you haven't at least been passed in combat level six, you run, and don't stop until you get to civilization." My teacher, Ms. Sieko droned on and on, saying the same lame shit she says each time class starts. Most of us had it memorized by the second week. Even the nerds weren't listening.

"Which brings me to my next point," she continues, talking louder to get our attention. I lift my head up, and she goes on. "A vampire has been reported to be in this general area, I want you all to make sure you are careful, and try not to go anywhere without people." All eyes turned to her simultaneously.

"A vampire, as you know, can kill you with one simple twist of their hands, then feed off of your blood and become stronger. This vampire is said to be rather strong, but he is staying on the down low. The reason we don't know more is because the last team sent out to collect information never came back, and they were all found, drained of blood, on the principal's doorstep yesterday afternoon. The bodies also had a note," she pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket and read "'I won't hurt your precious students, but I'm no experiment for you to gather data on. I won't bother you if you don't bother me.' This may give you reassurance, but still be on your guard."

The class was completely silent. News like this was important, nothing to be overlooked. All eyes were fixed intently on the teacher, and even the jocks in the back were taking in her every word.

Vampires were dangerous. I knew that better than anyone. When I was younger, my family was killed by a vampire, brutally slaughtered and drained of blood. And I got to watch the entire thing. Now I am hell bent on making sure no one has to go through something like that, and I was working harder than anyone else. I had straight A's, and I was bumped up two levels in combat. I was still only a level 4, but at least I wasn't at 2, which is where most people my age are at right now.

"Mr. Tsuchi? Can you please tell us how a vampire will attack?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the teacher.  
I stood, and began to speak. "A vampire will wait until you are alone, and if not, they will pick you off one by one. Vampires rarely attack in packs, but they're deadlier alone. They have two main ways of attack. They'll either beat you and fight you until you can barely move, then suck your blood while you're still alive, or they will just snap your neck."

She nodded. "Very good, Akari. Now, tell me how one would become a vampire."

"A bite won't turn you, in fact, the saliva of a vampire releases endorphins that override the pain. The only way to turn is if a vampire makes you drink their blood."

"And lastly, what is a vampire's weakness?"

"Vampires can go out in the sun, it doesn't affect them. Their weakness is their heart. If you can stab their heart, they're done for."

She nodded again, and I sat down.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Combat practice went fine, I won against my instructor again, and the rest of my classes went the same as any other day.

As I began to walk home, my mind drifted to the vampire again. What did he look like? What was his name? How strong is he? My questions probably wouldn't get answered.

I looked up at the sky, seeing that it was getting late and the sun was setting. I should go to the store soon, they'll be clo-

I turned a corner, and stopped. No one else was in sight, but I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned again, but no one was there. I began to walk backwards, and I bumped into something.

"Hello."

The voice wasn't startled that I had run into him, he sounded calm and rather kind.

I began to turn. "Yeah, sorry about that." I opened my eyes.

And found myself staring at a vampire.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?" he asked with a small smile.

I couldn't move. Here was a vampire, my biggest enemy, right in front of me.

He leaned in, and I caught the smell of his breath. It smelled like mint and chocolate, no traces of blood. But his eyes still betrayed him. Dark purple with green swirls, beautiful, yet dangerous. "Are you afraid?" he almost purred the question. I still couldn't move, and he chuckled softly.

Suddenly, he was behind me, his hands over my eyes and mouth, his lips by my ear. "You know that I'm a vampire, right?" he breathed. "So why don't you run? Are you so terrified you can't move?"

I was angered by his comment, but I still couldn't move. My legs began to shake. _This is it_. I thought. _I'm going to die_.

"Aww…" he crooned. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

"V-vam… v-vamp-pire…" I stuttered, hardly able to get any sound past my lips.

By now, his lips were at my neck. "Why, yes. I am a vampire. Good job."

My legs were shaking so much now; it was a miracle I could still stand. A scream bubbled up in my throat, but I knew that even if I could manage to make some sound, screaming would do me no good.

"P-please…" I started, but I choked off in tears.

He wiped them away with his hand. "Please… what? What do you want?"

"Please… d-don't hurt-t me…"

He laughed softly again. "I won't." he said.

"Let… me go…"

His razor sharp fangs brushed the back of my neck and I shivered. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He sighed, pressing his lips to my neck. He didn't bite me, but swiftly picked me up and carried me through the streets.

"Go to sleep." He purred again. "You have no need to fear me."

And for some irrational reason,

I did.

I awoke to the sound of water running. It sounded as if someone was filling up a bath, but I live alone…

Then it all came back to me.

I sat up so quickly, stars burst across my vision.

A tall, slim shape entered the room, silhouetted in the light from the other room.

Shaking in fear, I watched as the creature walked towards me, and then sat next to me on the bed.

"Hmm…" he sighed, taking my hand in both of his. His hands were wet, and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. "I'm running a bath for you, you sure need it." He smiled slightly, caressing my check with his spare hand. I flinched back.

He pushed me down, towering over me, pinning my arms above my head. "Come on…" he whispered, his lips on my neck. I trembled more, tears springing to my eyes.

He put his forehead on mine, and I yelped in utter terror.

"Mm…. For a guy, you're surprisingly adorable." He sighed, and then, he softly pressed his lips to mine.

"MM!" I tried to break away from him, straining against his grasp.

He chuckled and carried me into the bathroom, with me kicking the entire way.

"Let me go you bastard!"

He stopped, and I froze. He put me down but trapped me against a wall, both of his forearms on either side of the wall next to my head.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, staring intensely into my eyes.

"I-I I'm sor- rry…" I said, my voice shaking in horror.

"Mm… Don't you smell good…" he said, skimming his nose along the side of my neck, down to my collarbone. His lips moved to the middle of my neck as he said, "Too good…"

And he bit me.

After a moment of shock, I moaned in pleasure. The bite felt amazing. My knees felt weak, and we sunk to the ground as I melted into the feeling of his lips on my neck.

After a while, he broke off, wiping his mouth with his hand, and kissing me softly once again.

"I didn't take very much blood." He promised.

"Again…" I moaned, stretching my neck out to him.

He chuckled again. "Maybe later, but right now, you need a bath." Then, seeing the state I was in said, "I may have to help you; I'm worried you're going to drown yourself."

I let out a happy giggle and let him lead me to the bathroom.

He watched as I undressed, then slipped into the warm water.

I noticed that he was staring at my chest. "Watcha lookin' at?" I asked.

He walked up to me and put a hand over my heart, which in return, sped up.

"What's this?" He asked.

I looked down and saw what he was talking about. "That's a tattoo." I said. "It has my mom, dad, and sister's names. They were killed by a… vampire."

He straightened immediately. "I should leave you be." He said, and walked out the door.

At first I was confused why he left so soon, but my mind cleared enough to tell that he felt he was not welcome after what I said. "Wait," I called, reaching my hand out to him.

He turned. "Yes?"

"At least tell me your name." I said, my eyes pleading.

He turned again, his hand on the door frame. "Its… Kenshiro."

"Kenshiro…?" The name sounded right on my tongue, like I was meant to say it. "What does it mean?"

He bent his head down a bit, then turned to me again and knelt by the tub. "It means I'm supposed to be very fortunate, and loving. I don't know the exact translation, something to do with luck." His face suddenly grew dark. "Or at least that's what people expect from me, before I was turned." He looked into my eyes, and my bones turned to jello. "I used to be human, I wasn't born a vampire."

"Y-you weren't?" It was very unusual to see a vampire who wasn't born one, because most vampires didn't want to take in other humans as vampires for they may destroy them. "Did you do it by… choice?" Suddenly I was very scared to hear his answer. I didn't want him to say yes, I wanted him to still have a bit of humanity in him.

"Yes." He said, and my heart dropped. "But, I didn't want to. I changed to protect my little sister. There was a vampire, who wanted to take her, but I offered myself in turn, and he couldn't resist." Another dark smile crossed his face. "I have AB positive blood type."

In school, we had to go through a lesson on blood types, and I knew for a fact that AB positive was the rarest blood type, and the one that made vampires the strongest. I also knew that my blood type was too, AB positive. My eyes widened in surprise, and I gasped a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his expression quickly switching to one of concern.

"That's my blood type…" I said, my deep blue eyes staring deep into his green and purple ones.

He brushed back a strand of my black hair. "Yes, I know. I could tell when I tasted it."

I was surprised by this; I didn't know that vampires could tell what blood type they were drinking. "Hey, one more question, how old were you when you were… changed?"

He closed his eyes, as if trying to hold back tears. I immediately felt horrible, I shouldn't have asked. "I was twelve." He said. "I'm twenty-two now. It's my ten year anniversary." He said the last words with bitterness dripping off of them thick.

Now the high from the bite was wearing off, I realized that I was sitting here totally naked, questioning a vampire.

"Well, looks like the bite wore off. I'll leave you to get washed. Shampoo and conditioner's in the corner, soap and washcloths are on the rack, and towels are right here. I'll go wash your clothes."

The bath was nice; it gave me time to think over my situation. I had no idea where I was, I had been asleep when he had taken me here.

I mentally slapped myself for that.

About fifteen minutes later, I got out, dried off, and walked into the other room. I hadn't noticed before, but Kenshiro's house was actually really nice. Clean, white, and fresh smelling. He had a rather large white couch along the wall made out of windows. Looking out of the windows, I saw only forest, forest, and more forest. A huge- and I mean HUGE- plasma flat screen stood, towering over the couch. It was so big; it had to be placed in the wall like a movie screen.

There was also a large glass table in the middle with a newspaper and a cup of coffee on it. There was a pot of ferns in the corner, as if there weren't enough plants outside.

He noticed me scrutinizing the room and said, "Does my house meet your standards?"

I blushed, not realizing that he was watching me. "Yes, it's very nice."

"Are you surprised?" He asked, walking up to me.

"N-no… I just, it's just, very… clean. And bright. It's refreshing." I ran a hand self-consciously through my hair.

"Hmm… Refreshing? How so?"

"Well, it feels like I'm not being shut in. Or trapped, you know?"

"Yes, I do know, Akari."

I shivered when he said my name. Wait, how did he know my name? I hadn't told him… "How do you…"

He pulled a small card off of the table. "Your student ID. Your name means Bright Earth, right?"

I looked down. I never like my name; it was too girly, too cheery. "Yeah." I said, walking away a bit.

Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my neck. "Try those on, they may be big, but you can't just walk around half naked, can you?"

I turned and saw that a pile of clothing lay on the floor behind me. It looked like a pair of faded out jeans and a heathery red sweatshirt.

"I didn't wash your underwear; I figured you'd want those." He said as I noticed that they were in the pile, too.

"Um, thanks," I said, reaching over to pick them up. He walked out of the room, and I got dressed. They actually fit just fine, and they were very comfortable. I zipped the sweatshirt up all of the way, not even thinking about it.

"Good, they fit. And they look much better than your school uniform, no offence."

I held up my hands, signaling that it was fine.

He strode over to me, crossing the room with long strides, and unzipped the sweatshirt to the top third, exposing part of my bare chest. "You look like you're choking yourself." He said, a small smile on his face.

I blushed, I wasn't used to people touching me like he did. He touched me like I was breakable, which, to him, I probably was. But, he also touched me as if it were a privilege. It made me uncomfortable, to be held in such high sights.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and looked deep into my eyes. "You do know that I can't let you go back, right? Don't worry, I sent something to the school, but you have to stay here." His voice was filled with urgency.

"Why?"

"Because if other vampires realize that you are AB+, they'll hunt you down. There are hundreds of vampires who, if they found out, could be at your doorstep in twenty minutes. I'm protecting you."

I was shocked by that. "P-protect me? How would the other… vampires… find out my blood type?"

He turned his head to the wall of windows. "They have a way of figuring everything out, Akari."

This scared me. I shivered, wondering how many times I had almost been caught without me knowing.

He felt my body stiffen, and pulled me into a hug, still not looking at me. "It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you." He laid his cheek on my head, and, for the first time since the murder,

I cried.

"Shh… shh…" he tried to stop the tears, but they kept flowing down my cheeks.

He picked me up and rocked me back and forth like a baby. While childish, it made me feel safer. I gripped onto his shirt, staining it with tears.

"Akari… Akari…" he whispered my name into my ear, and stroked my still damp hair.

After what seemed like hours, the steady flow of tears began to slow.

Kenshiro put me down and took my face in between his hands. "Better?"

I averted my eyes, but nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"What do you want? I'll make anything."

"I don't know…"

"Hm… How does ramen sound to you?"

My stomach growled at the prospect of food. "Mmm… Yes please."

We ate in silence, or, rather I did. He just sat there, staring at me. I ate, trying to avoid his eyes, looking anywhere but those eyes… those never ending eyes…

"Akari." I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kenshiro calling my name, and I looked up. He was looking out the window in the kitchen. Something seemed off…

"Go into the other room. The one with no windows." He ordered, still not looking at me.

The tone of his voice rang out with finality, and I obeyed, running into the room I had woken up in, and hid in the closet, my ear to the wall leading out to the hallway.

A door clicked open, and closed. A man was talking to Kenshiro, angry, almost yelling.

"Where is he!?" the stranger demanded.

Kenshiro's calm voice came back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!"

"Please, calm down. It was quiet before you came…"

"Fine! I'll just search your house!"

Then Kenshiro's voice grew cold and dangerous. "I can't let you do that. I have no intention of having my privacy invaded by someone I do not know."

There were footsteps, then a slashing noise, and all was quiet. I sat there, shivering; when footsteps approached the door, and slid open the closet.

I yelped in fear as the closet door was opened, then sighed in relief to see that it was Kenshiro who opened the door, picked me up, and walked me into another room.

He laid me on the bed, and leaned over me, bending his head to my neck.

"Wait, don't bite me." I protested, pushing his head away.

He looked hurt. "Why not?"

"I want to know who that was."

"Dammit. I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"I want to know." I tried to put on my most stubborn face, but the idea of getting bitten again was tempting. Too tempting…

He saw my wavering resolve in my face, and smiled. "You sure?"

"Yes." I said, nodding my head vigorously. But my eyes must have betrayed me, for he leaned down, and against my protests, he bit me again.

This time, I could tell he wasn't taking as much blood, but he left his fangs in my neck longer. So much longer, that the pleasure was unbearable. I could hardly see, I couldn't breathe; I sure as hell couldn't talk. I writhed in his grip, gasping for breath and trying to free myself from him. I was going to pass out soon, it was too much to handle. My moans of pleasure filled the large room, and I began to sweat. My moans grew louder, and louder, until I was practically screaming.

Finally, finally, he pulled away, and then kissed me softly as he did the last time.

I still couldn't move or speak; all I did was shiver uncontrollably as the kiss deepened, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I couldn't comprehend what he was doing, I couldn't remember my name. His shirt came off, and the world went black.

"Akari. Akari, are you going to wake up anytime soon?" The voice of Kenshiro reached me, even though the bite still held me in a blanket of pleasure.

I opened my eyes to see Kenshiro lying next to me, shirtless, in the bed. "Mmm.. He…llo…"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. Only then, as the covers shifted, could I see that he was completely naked. And so was I.

The world came rushing back to me so quickly; I could have been slapped in the face. The buzz of the bite left, and horror took its place. "Oh, God! No! What the hell happened!?"

He seemed surprised at my sudden outburst. "What do you mean? You seemed happy enough last night."

I sat up, anger and hatred filling my thoughts. "That's because you fucking DRUGGED ME! What the HELL did you do!?"

He shrugged. "You asked me to."

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Because you BIT ME! What did I even ask you to do!?"

He looked at me, a smirk crossing his face. God did I want to hit him…

"You asked me to go all the way."

Rage burned through me, turning my blood to streams of fire, and tingeing the world with red. "You. Had. Sex. With. ME!? What the HELL is your problem!? I'm like, five years younger than you!"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Four years, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I was a virgin until yesterday, you bastard. I wasn't planning on changing that with some second hand, pedophile, shit vampire! Let me go home, NOW."

He pretended to think about it. "How about… No? Listen, you have no idea how much grief you gave me to have sex with you. You also wanted me to bite you, remember? You didn't say it out loud, but I knew that you wanted it."

"You're right; I did want you to bite me. But not for that long! God dammit! I feel like you put a day rape drug in me! I-"

"Akari." He said, putting his hands on my face. "I love you. You should know that by now. And I know, deep down, that you love me too, and that you're not really angry at me. You're just doing what is expected of you. Reach into your heart, and tell me if you're truly angry at me for having sex with you. The bite I understand. I went far too long, and I apologize. But, please."

His eyes were reaching into the depths of my soul. Memories came back, memories of him in me, of me begging for more. That was embarrassing. But, he was right. I knew it wasn't his fault that I asked him to do it with me, there had to be some desire in the first place for me to even bring it up. I didn't need to say anything; he knew what I would have said anyway.

"I hate you." I said, punching him in the stomach.

"I know." He said, and he kissed me.

This time I knew that I wasn't under the influence of a bite, and I knew that I was thinking perfectly clear. But, still, for reasons unknown to me, I deepened the kiss. I pressed myself to him, and he knew what I wanted. We had no clothes in the way, so it went faster than I thought it would. His fingers slid down my leg, stopping at my groin. I let out a gasp of pleasure as his hand slid up and down, and his lips connected with mine again.

I felt him press against me, and there he was, warm and hard, inside of me. "A-ah!"

I jerked my head back, tears springing to my eyes. I moaned as he thrust, and shuddered as the stroking and thrusting got faster. My moans grew louder, and I began to sweat.

Oh this was amazing. So much better than the bite. So much-

"Akari, I want to make this better for you." He said. I was almost about to come, and I couldn't think of any way he could make this better.

But he did. He knew I was close, and as just as I was about to come, he leaned down, and bit me.

The combination of the bite and the orgasm was so unbelievably amazing; I can't even begin to describe it. I let out a scream; I couldn't hold it back anymore. My back arched, and my body began to shiver violently. Kenshiro sat back, just looking at me as I thrashed in pleasure.

A few minutes later, I began to calm down.

I felt his lips by my ear. "Did I do well?"

I still couldn't quite speak, so I just nodded, still shivering a bit.

He sat up, his head turned from me. "You know, you could stay here with me." He offered. "You could move all of your stuff in, and I could protect you."

I considered this, thinking about how life could be, here, with this human loving vampire.

"Yes, I would like that." I said when words were capable. I sat up also and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mmm…" he said, leaning into me. "I love you, Akari."

It's amazing how much a person can change within two days. You can grow, mature, you can shrink, your mind can be stretched, anything could happen, really. I went from a vampire hating student to an eighteen year old in love with the enemy. Well, not the enemy, just a misunderstood individual.

"I love you too, Kenshiro. I love you a lot."

The days after that were amazing. Kenshiro and I did practically nothing all day long, staying in his house, watching movies, eating, then at night, he would pick me up and kiss me softly on the forehead, then lay down next to me and hold me so tightly in his arms that he was still embracing me as we slept. I would wake up to the smell of Kenshiro's cooking, and the day would begin again. But there was still something…

"Am I ever going to go back to school?" I asked one day as we sat down to watch a movie.

"Hmm…" he mused, absent mindedly drawing circles on my back with two of his fingers. His touch was electrifying. "I don't know. I could get a seal placed on you from the Vampire Government, but I have no idea how well those things work."

"A… seal?"

"Yes, a seal. It's where the Vampire Government puts your picture in a little file and those who try to attack you are punished. But you have to have a good reason for a seal, I don't think being in love counts."

"Mm… you could be my bodyguard." I said jokingly, tracing a slow circle in Kenshiro's sweet spot, right where his hair began behind his ear. He shuddered slightly, then grabbed my hand, holding it above my head. He retaliated by brushing his lips across my collar bone, stopping right before the one place he knew made me melt. Smiling, he slowly parted his lips and kissed the spot right between my neck and collar bone. I dissolved into the couch, laughing a little as Kenshiro kept on going.

"Are you… trying to distract me?" I asked, trying to push him away.

"Is it working?" he breathed.

"Mmm…. I think so."

Kenshiro laughed and sat up, pulling my head into his lap. "So, you want to go back to school?"

I nodded.

"That bodyguard idea isn't half bad. I could explain to the teachers that you are red hot on the vampire list of 'Most Desired', do you think they'd listen to me?"

"Hm…" I mused, pawing at the drawstring of his sweatshirt. "Probably, if I talked to them too."

"Well then," he said, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes. "When do you wanna go back?"

"And how do I know he won't kill me the second he sees me?"

"Because A) I'll be there, and B) You're surrounded by top level Vampire Hunters, he isn't suicidal.

"And," the vice principal said, "you've been staying at his… house? For, a week, was it? And he hasn't attacked you?"

"Well," I said, "no. He's a really great guy. He's protected me from any other vampires who wanted to get to me, he fought off a pack of five yesterday."

"He's protecting you?" My principle asked.

"Yes." I said, then suddenly thought of something. "Have you ever heard of the Takeda Massacre?"

"Of course."

"And you know about the little boy who was turned?"

"I was aware that someone had survived, turned or not."

"Don't tell me-" my vice principal started.

"Yeah, Kenshiro's the little boy who turned himself into a vampire instead of his sister. He didn't want her to live as something she hated, so he took her place."

"My god…" my principal was now staring at me in awe, his eyes enormous.

"We would have to meet him, and test him, of course." My vice principal said, trying to be serious.

"Would you like to meet him now?" I asked.

"I should call some of the other Hunters first…"

"That won't be necessary." My principal said. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

I smiled a little at them and walked to the door. "Kenshiro?" I called.

"Yes?"

"You can come in now."

"Alright." A moment later, Kenshiro walked through the door, and my heart skipped a beat. It was going to be hard to be normal around him, to pretend that I didn't love him as much as I did.

"Mr. Tsuchi, would you kindly introduce us?" My principal said.

"Of course. Kenshiro, this is my principal, Mr. Suo, and my vice principal, Mr. Sagami. Mr. Sagami, Mr. Suo, this is Kenshiro."

Kenshiro nodded to the two men, taking a tiny protective step in front of me. I wondered if he noticed he did that.

"Well, Mr. Kenshiro, it certainly is an honor to meet you." Mr. Suo said, holding his hand out to Kenshiro.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Suo." Kenshiro replied formally, taking his hand and shaking it twice.

"Yes, thank you very much for protecting our student here." Mr. Sagami said, reaching his hand out also.

"Of course." Kenshiro said, shaking his hand then sitting on the arm of the chair I was in, his hand resting on the back, casually, but you could still tell he was still on the defensive, protecting me from some unseen danger.

"We have been made aware that you are Akari's… bodyguard?" Mr. Suo said, tripping over the word bodyguard.

"You could say that, yes. I'm more of a guardian, though."

"Ah."

"I was told by Akari that I would take some form of test?"

"Yes, to see if you are fit for being his protector. Simple strength and battle intelligence tests."

"Ah, I see. I think I can handle that."

I looked up to see that Kenshiro was gazing down at me, his eyes happy and adoring. I blushed under his stare, hoping that Suo and Sagami couldn't tell that I was feeling a rush of electricity run down my spine at the moment.

"Akari, are you almost ready? We have to go soon!"

Kenshiro was yelling at me, trying to get me to hurry. It was my first day back at school, and Kenshiro was officially my bodyguard.

"Yeah, just a second!"

"What are you doing, looking for the Lost City of Atlantis?"

"No, but close." I couldn't find my biology textbook, and I was running late.

I heard Kenshiro sigh as he walked into the room, and leaned against the door frame. "Looking for this?" he asked, waving my textbook at me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, beginning to walk out the door to the car.

"Wait, wait." Kenshiro said, grabbing me and pulling me into a kiss. "I'm not allowed to do this at school, right? Better get my love in now."

I chuckled a little. "After I'm done with homework, you have all night to love me."

He groaned. "You are so evil."

I knew I was going to pay somehow for that at school, but right now, I didn't care.

We got in the car, and Kenshiro began speeding to the school, trying to get me there on time. We made it with seconds to spare.

People stared as I walked to my first class. Even though Kenshiro was trailing me silently and almost invisibly, he still drew eyes to him. He _was_ a vampire, after all.

"Hey, Akari!" A voice called. "Over here!"

I saw the smiling face of Kida Shinra, my best friend, as he ran towards me.

"Hey, Kida." I said, mock punching him in the shoulder.

"Guess what?" He said, shoving me a little to the side.

"What?"

"I got moved to first period math, so I'm in the same class with you!"

"Sweet!"

We high-fived, and rushed to our first class.

Once we got there, Kida walked to his seat, but I was stopped by the teacher. "Tsuchi, I'd like you to introduce, um, Takeda-san."

"Oh, um, sure, I guess."

"Class, Akari would like to say something, please quiet down."

Kenshiro walked to my side, standing behind me, his eyes scanning the room for danger. He bent down a little and whispered, "You alright?"

I nodded.

"Hm." He said, standing straight again. I noticed there was something silver in his sleeve. A stake, of course.

"Akari, go on."

"Um… this is Kenshiro… Takeda. He's my…."

"Guardian." Kenshiro said, filling in my unfinished sentence. "Akari right now is on the list of 'Most Desired Humans' in the vampire world, so I have stepped in as his protector. I will also be watching out for all students, but Tsuchi is my priority."

I noticed a girl in the back raising her hand shyly.

"Yes?" I said, straining to see her face.

"Umm… Are you a… vampire?"

A heavy silence filled the room.

Kenshiro casually leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I am."

There was a collective gasp from the students and my face went bright red.

"Don't worry though." He said. "I won't hurt anyone here. Considering the fact that I still feel human, I wouldn't hurt a comrade."

"Human?" someone asked.

Kenshiro smiled darkly. "Ever heard of the Takeda Massacre? About the boy who lived?"

Silence filled the room.

"Um, thank you for introducing yourself, Mr. Takeda."

Kenshiro nodded once, pushing off of the wall. "Of course." He rested a hand on my shoulder and walked to the back of the classroom. "Humans are so predictable." He muttered under his breath as we reached my seat.  
"Don't say that." I whispered back.

Math went by uneventfully, well, the entire day did, and the following three.

On the fourth day though, something happened.

I was just getting out of school when suddenly, someone screamed. I turned to see a large figure sprinting straight at me, a knife in his hand.

"Kenshiro!" I shouted.

Immediately, Kenshiro leapt to my side, sliding the stake out from his sleeve.

He grabbed the other vampire's arm, twisting it behind him and pinning him to the ground. He flipped him over, and plunged the stake into his heart.

"Akari." He said, getting up and bending down to look me in the eyes.

Only then, did I realize I was shaking. "I…"

Kenshiro sighed, then took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

He turned to a girl standing nearby, staring in horror and awe. "Excuse me, could you go get your principal and tell him I took Akari home?"

The girl jumped, then nodded. "I- yes!"

He turned back to me, holding my shivering body close to his. "Akari, let's go."

I started to walk, but that didn't seem to work very well. Kenshiro sighed again and placed on of my arms around his shoulders, and his around my waist.

"Akari."

I was now sitting on the bed in Kenshiro's room, shivering uncontrollably.

"Akari, please…" his voice was filled with concern and love as he held me close and rocked me like a baby.

"I…" I tried again, but I couldn't speak.

"Sh… I know, I know. I won't let anything hurt you. Sh…"

We stayed like that until I fell asleep. When I woke up, Kenshiro was on the phone, still holding me. "Yes, Akari can't come to school today. He's still shaken up by the attack yesterday, yes. Yes, of course."

"Mm…" I moaned, pressing closer to him.

He smiled and stroked my hair, then hung up the phone and kissed my forehead. "I called the school."

"Mm-hm."

"Akari, you know I won't let you get hurt, right?"

I still couldn't speak; I was worried I may start screaming.

Kenshiro sighed sadly and held my face close to his, his fingertips brushing my collar bone. "Do you want me to bite you?" he asked, trying to find a way to make me less afraid.

I thought for a moment, then nodded.

He pushed me gently down on the bed, looking at me so tenderly, so softly and adoringly. He bent his head down and parted his lips. "I'm so sorry, Akari." Then he bit me.

It was so easy to forget my fear in the bliss of the bite. So simple…

When Kenshiro pulled away, I had completely forgotten my terror. "Kenshiro…" I said, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

He laughed a little. "I don't know why you feel the need to ask, Akari."

"Mm, okay."

He pressed his lips against mine, his fingers tracing a blazing trail over my collar bone, right to the spot he knew was my weakness. His fingertips brushed along the edge of my throat, his lips moving to my shoulder. I felt his teeth graze my neck, and I shivered under his touch. His warm hands slid up my shirt, his expert fingers tracing patterns into my stomach. His hands made it to my face, brushing his fingers along my cheek.

"God damn…" he growled, kissing my neck. His lips moved to my sweet spot, and I shuddered under his touch. He kept his lips there, sucking at my skin.

"M-mm…" I moaned as he pinned my hands above my head with one hand, and laced his other hand into my hair, pulling my face closer to his. "Are we going to go all the way?" I asked, although I don't know how, I could hardly remember how to breathe.

"Hm… no, not now. I have something I'd like to try."

"Hm?"

"You'll see." He said, peeling off my shirt. He sat me up, pulling me onto his lap, trapping me between the headboard and him. He pressed closer to me, his hands running up my thighs to my stomach, then to my shoulders, kissing me again.

I sighed, parting my lips as he slid his tongue past them.

His hands pressed up against the small of my back, lifting me and hovering over me on the bed, his lips moving hungrily down my chest.

I gasped as his knee pressed up in between my legs and his lips moved to my collar bone again.

_What was he doing?_ Kenshiro was slowly rubbing his leg back and forth in between my legs. His hands slid down my stomach, his pinkies sliding under my waistband.

I closed my eyes, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

Instead, he laughed.

I opened my eyes again, looking at him, confused.

"We stop here, Akari."

"What? Why?"

Kenshiro laughed and pulled me into his embrace. "Because you're buzzed. I'm not allowed to have sex with you after I've bitten you, right?"

I pouted, looking dejectedly down at the covers.

He laughed again. "How about we take a shower together when you're not so… high?"

"Fine."


End file.
